Adoptee Courtesy of the Cobriana Family
by owlish quagmire
Summary: Zane has an adopted sister that's not exactly Cobriana. What happens when she discovers what Zane's doing to stop the war? Will she stop it? Or encourage it? Please review!
1. Found what?

Sasha belongs to me. Sadly, nothing really else. Hmmm…

_____________________________________________________________________

In the times when the serpiente and avians battled each other, there was another war going on at the same time, yet it lasted much shorter…about hundreds of years shorter. This war was between the lions and the leopards, but was just as intense as the serpiente/avian war. No one, like all the wars before it, knows how it started, but just continued because of the loved ones lost. So they continued to battle until one day almost all numbers on both sides were wiped out and all that remained were nomads that roamed closely next to humans. This is set right before the war ends.

Asha's POV (Sasha's mom)

It was sunset. The lions would be out soon on their dreadful, killing rampage. They would find our camp this time, and mercy will not be an option. My mind scrambled desperately for a solution. My mate had been killed in some of the earlier raids this year, and I was alone with my little leopard cub Sasha. She was my baby. My only one. And I was alone in a camp, just waiting to be invaded. I knew what I had to do: hide her. Only I didn't know where. I only had hours left and nowhere to go. My pack was preparing itself to fight till the end and I couldn't do that while defending Sasha at the same time. I had to leave her and hope for a better life for her. So, I ran, far and fast, after telling my fellow leopards that I'd be back, deep into the serpiente boundaries. I quickly found a tree with a fair-sized hollow in it and placed her there. My baby. Alone. I knew I would not come back. So I wrote a note, to the people that would find her, if any would. I merely wrote: "Please. Her name is Sasha." I knew not what else to say. So I kissed her, pinned the note to her blanket, and ran away. I returned to my pack out of breath and ready to fight. We had already been attacked and they were still attacking, those lions. Within seconds, I was slashed from behind due to the lions' overwhelming numbers. My last thoughts were about Sasha. My baby.

Donovan's POV

I am the Diente, the leader of the serpiente, I know no fear. I fight avians all day and night hoping that this war might be over soon. But it won't. I know. If it's been going on this long, it won't end in a split-second. So that's all I can do. Fight. And defend my family. So I go into the forest, hoping to find some avian scouts, wanting to find some spying, something to vent my anger on. No one is there. The forest is empty; no avians are here like ususal, since they are so cautious. No one brave comes any more. All hostilities are taken on the no man's land in between our two lands. I have a troop of my fellow serpientes with me. They hunger for warfare too. I wish I could give it to them, but I sadly cannot. I could go to the no man's land, just to shoot down some birds but Charis would disapprove. She says I have to be Diente more than a soldier now since I have three children already and one on the way. Zane is the youngest, just a year old right now. He looks just like me; black hair, garnet eyes, a true Cobriana. I don't know what to do anymore. Then I hear a cry in the forest, the type a baby makes. I should know, Zane kept us up half the night crying, months ago. I lead my troops towards the sound, gesturing for them to be silent. I creep towards it, slower and slower and see that it leads me to a tree hollow. I start to grin, maybe it's an avian trap, designed to pull us in with an innocent sound. I motion my troops to siege the area if this is the case. They spread out and follow my command. I stalk towards the tree now, striding, and find…a real baby. A real baby? What??? Who would leave a baby in a tree??? I scan the branches of the surrounding trees, just waiting for an ambush. Nothing happens. And the baby is STILL crying. I look at it closer. It has gold eyes, light brown almost gold hair, and a weirdo cry. Hm. And it has a note attached to it. I read it…and I still can't believe what it says. _Please??? Her name is Sasha???_ What is that supposed to mean??? That I'm supposed to take care of this baby?? What if it's avian? I can't do THAT! But then…she is sorta cute..I mean, look at those eyes… NO! I can't do this, I can't just bring a baby home… But I do. I bring the baby home with me. And present it to my family, saying, "If she's avian, we can't keep her." They just stared at me like I was insane. Charis said, "What are you doing bringing a baby home that might JUST be one of the ENEMY?!?!?" I just sigh and explain the story of how I found Sasha. Then Zane comes up to me and says, "Whhuh if shhe's a birdie, Da?" I grimace on the inside, and try to prepare an appropriate answer. Then, all of a sudden, Sasha shifts….into a leopard. We all stare at the cub that now looks dreamily up to us. And I smile and say, "Well, she's not a bird, son, so that means we can keep her. She's your new sister, Zane, and her name is Sasha."


	2. Special Different

Sasha belongs to moi. Everything else = nope.

Sasha POV

They were my family, the Cobrianas. They treated me exactly like Zane, Irene, and all the other siblings.

In my early years, I just figured I was a little different, you know, different colored hair and eyes and stuff.

I was all over the recessive gene thing. But then, when I was thirteen, I finally figured it out.

That I was _really _different.

I was thirteen and young, taught for years about the art of warfare, and I had been participating in it for about four.

I knew how to act in the battlefield; strike on the fallen, shoot deadly arrows to the flying, and shift in retreat.

And most importantly of all, to avoid the poisoned shots from the avians, we all called the enemy.

These arrows, I was told by my family over and over and over again, meant death the moment they wounded you.

So, I learned, you should do anything, _anything_, to avoid them whether that means diving into some thorn bushes or tripping into a ten-foot ditch.

Gradually, I improved my tactics from diving and tripping to sidestepping and jumping like the skilled warrior I was.

Okay, maybe Zane showed me too…

But, one day, my evasions failed when, pausing to shoot down a lone avian target, I got shot in the back from behind me.

A trap, perhaps one of the simplest ones: provide a decoy and attack from the opposite side.

I had to admit that I was impressed, since I thought the avians were lacking in the creativity department, and courage as well.

So as I fell to the ground, I marveled at my demise, and think about how I would die. Painful, and utterly slow?

No, most had died fast, so I should too.

Then a person, sprinting over to me, interrupted my thought process.

It was Zane, my brother.

He ran over to my side, and I could see tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"No," he whispered, wishing that he was seeing some illusion, something not real, "NOOO!!!"

He crouched down to my side and repeated the same thing over and over again, "No. No. No…"

I started to speak, then winced at the pain that was crawling down by back.

Finally, I gained enough strength to say, "Zany…(my nickname for him) I want you to tell Mom and Dad…"

I trailed off, utterly not knowing what the heck I would say.

He glared at me and practically yelled, "You're not going to die, Sash, you're not!! Don't you start making demands and …," his voice trailed off as mine had a minute ago as he contemplated what was inevitably going to happen.

He glanced at me and began again, "I'm taking you home."

I sighed, wishing to die faster, since drama was bound to happen.

So he carried me through the battlefield, dodging arrows as I once had minutes ago to not face the fate I was in.

We arrived at a bumbling, stumbling, upset, crazy madhouse that would be called a palace any other day.

In just a few seconds of getting there, I was snatched from my brother's arms and taken into the infirmary to where I presumed I would meet my end.

I waited impatiently as the serpiente doctors treated me as best they could.

When was it going to happen??

When would I meet my maker??

Would it hurt??

Was my family coming to say goodbye anytime soon??

I finally, after fifteen minutes, lost all of my patience and asked the doctor, "Well, when's my due date, doc???"

He stared at me with a loss for words.

And his lips started to turn upward into …a smile???

What? Am I dead already? Has everyone gone insane?

A few seconds later, my doctor was full-blown _grinning _at me, and, of course, not explaining anything to me.

I screamed at him, "Why the heck are you smiling, for Pete's sake?!?!?"

He blinked, once, and looked at me uncertainly and said, "My dear princess, this avian poison is only lethal to the serpiente; any other species it is harmless on. The only wound you suffer from is this arrow which, fortunately, hasn't gone as deep as it could."

I stared at him; I was serpiente, so it should kill me.

I guess he understood my confused gaze since he said, "My dear, you are not serpiente, no matter if you were raised your whole life in the Cobriana house and are an heir, which you are. A serpeinte is someone who shifts into a serpent, whereas you shift into a leopard. Don't you see? Surely, they explained that to you already…yes?"

I swallowed hard, not wanting to reveal my 'recessive gene' idea. I then focused my mind on one of the best things that I could do at the moment: lie.

"Of course," I laughed, "I was just playing a joke on you, doc. No need to worry, I was told this since practically I was born."

The doctor smiled weakly in response, glad he had not offended me. He said to me, "Your family can come in now. Shall I fetch them?" I nodded. I tensed myself to receive questioning stares from Zane and sympathetic glances from my parents. I was ready. I was different.

Please review!!!! Any questions, comments, remarks, observation, funny glances, smiles, anything, just tell me what you think!


	3. Really?

Sasha belongs to me. Everything else: nope.

19 years after Donovan took Sasha home

The following years after my arrow incident passed without a problem…okay, maybe there were a few mishaps dealing with Zane's stubbornness, but for the most part…no.

After my incident, I finally understood exactly what I was. An outcast on the inside. Accepted yet not part of the whole. Treated as a serpiente, yet not one. That's who I was.

And I accepted it. I knew it wouldn't change. I had family and my people, and that's all I needed. Yet, sometimes, I would long for someone to relate to; someone to run with, not slither.

But I ignored this longing and just went on with my life. Alone as the only leopard. The only mammal in a kingdom of snakes. I could deal.

Then, one day, I was laying around the house, just wanting to sleep, when Zane slumped into the room right beside me. I raised an eyebrow at the company, yet he still didn't respond. I cleared my throat, _hoping _to catch his attention that seemed to be miles away. Still, nothing. Finally, I just pushed him. Oops, maybe a little too hard, since he fell off the sofa.

I grinned sheepishly at him, "Sorry about that. What's up with you?"

He looked at me, caught between resigned and amused, and said, "I just want it to be over, the war. I don't want any more suffering, hurt, or deaths. For God's sake, I just want _peace._ Is that so hard to ask for?" He took a breath after his little rant, to calm himself.

I glanced at him, he wasn't usually this depressed. I mean, nobody likes the war, but no one is so absorbed in it either…

He looked at me, looking even more depressed, sighed, and said, "Do you even get what I'm saying?"

I stared at him and replied curtly, "I can understand English, you know. I was educated, just like you and Irene and all the others. I just don't have an answer for you. If I could end this war, I would, but I can't unfortunately and neither can you unless you have a super-secret plan that you've been hiding away from me all this time. So, yeah, deal with it."

He rolled his eyes at me, "No, I do not have a super-secret plan, missy. I just have a dream. I want peace. By the way, do you know what happened today?"

"Um. Nope. I've been inside all day waiting for pigs to fly, Mister Peace Plan. What happened?" I said.

His only reply was, "Gregory died."

I gasped. WHAT??? My little brother? Dead? No, it couldn't be possible! Not him!!! He was only a couple years younger than me!! Not him! Though all these thoughts were rushing through my head at the moment, all I could squeak was, "What???"

Zane nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, he's dead, dead on the battlefield trying to prove himself. Though what surprised me was that, right before he died, an avian sung him to the end. Sung, not stabbed. And can you guess who that avian was?" He paused and said quietly, "Danica Shardae, the heir to the Tuli Thea herself. She sang our brother to sleep, Sash."

Please review pretty please!!!! Need some encouragement!!! Yupper depper do!


	4. Peace

Sasha belongs to moi. Everybody/thing/place/language belongs to someone else…

Sasha POV

Zane left shortly after he had told me that the future Tuli Thea, the leader of our enemy, had sung our former brother to his untimely sleep.

I couldn't believe it. It was as simple as that.

Maybe if we all had that drive for peace, this war would be over, but at this rate…nope, not a hope.

I sighed to myself over my musings and stared out the window of my bedroom which overlooked the vast serpiente market of vivid colors and playful nature.

I blinked when I saw Zane running through the crowd, looking excited and hopeful, an expression his face hadn't held for real in a very long time. I smiled at him and waved, knowing he could see.

He grinned at me from below, and gestured to come down to the first floor of the palace to talk with him. I obliged; after all, he was my brother.

I scampered down the staircase, and in my haste I shifted, to be faster, to hear the news first. My leopard form bounded down the stairs like water down a waterfall, and I soon reached the bottom in seconds.

I had to admit, there were some definite perks of being a leopard rather than a serpent.

I dashed across the room and stopped inches away from Zane, grinning at my speed. He smiled at me, and rolled his eyes once again, as he had when telling me the somber news this morning.

I shifted back to human form, disappointed as ever to leave my sleek, spotted body.

"Well..," I said impatiently, "This had better be good."

He responded with a bright smile, "I have done the impossible." He grinned again, evasively dodging my questions.

I scowled at him playfully and lightly punched him, "No, really, what'd you do, Zany? Tell the people that you're going vegetarian like the avians? Well…I think that'd be controversial and just plain…wrong. I mean, a snake eating its veggies? As if…"

He interrupted me and said, "No, idiot, I'm not going vegetarian. Besides, that'd be a total waste of time. This, on the other hand, is a total use of time, one I happen to take pride in."

He paused for effect. I waited for the punch line. On three… One…Two…Thr-

"I did it!" He exclaimed, "I arranged a peace talk with the Mistari for us and the avians! I did it; to solve war, just like you said would be impossible this morning!"

He was grinning ear from ear. I mean, wow, a guy can't be happier than this.

"Wait," I said, "Have you told the avians anything about these arrangements? Because I don't think they'll appreaciate being forced into a peace talk if you get my drift."

He looked at little uneasy. He said, "Well, that's next. I was going to go over to their palace to arrange for the peace talk on their terms."

"Absolutely not!" a voice chimed in. It was Charis, our mother, who was glaring pretty fiercely at Zane who looked a little aghast.

"Why not?" was my brother's reply.

"Because it's too dangerous, idiot," Irene burst in from the entrance and into the conversation, "Do you think sending in the future leader of the serpiente to the enemy we have been warring with for hundreds of years is a really smart choice? Do you really think they would hesitate before stabbing you in the back to end it all? You need someone to take your place."

I piped up, "I'll go."

All three looked at me; Zane confusedly, Charis curiously, and Irene sympathetically.

"Sorry, Sasha, but in order for the avians to truly believe that we want peace, we need a serpiente representative. Not that you're not serpiente enough, it's just, we need a real snake," Irene said a little bashfully.

She then said after a little contemplating pause, "I guess I'll go then."

Charis, Zane, and I all burst in, complaining about this crazy idea. Irene? Going as a representative to the avians? Pregnant Irene? Little sis? It was all too hard to understand.

"Look," she said, overriding our complaints, "It makes sense. Zane can't go, because he's too important. Sasha can't go, because the avians wouldn't take her seriously, and mother, you can't go because you have bigger things to worry about than transporting a message for peace. And lastly, no ordinary serpiente can go, because, like Sasha, the avians wouldn't take them seriously. Don't you see? I'm the only one who can do it?"

We all stared at her, our arguments torn from our throats, and had to admit that it looked like the right solution. We all then sighed and then muttered things like 'It's too dangerous' or 'But think of the baby and Galen' or 'Really Irene? Really?'

She just smiled at our mumblings, and practically skipped away, going to find something appropriate to wear after saying, "I'm leaving at dusk!"

All three of us stared at each worriedly and then went our separate ways. We would meet at dusk for Irene's departure.

Hours later, I strode out of the market to the palace where we would say our farewells to Irene. A few guards, Zane, and Charis were there, but no more. Our people didn't know about the deal yet. We had just told our army to hold off for now.

After giving her several hugs and many 'good lucks', my little sister was off to bargain with the avians. I mentally said a final goodbye if this would be the last time I would see her alive. I truly hoped that would not be the case; I wanted peace as Zane did. Peace. It's all we would live for.


	5. Irene!

Sasha belongs to moi. Everything else is a negative. Unfortunately.

Irene was gone for a few days. It was…abnormal for us to be abandoned by our little sister; we had always been really close.

In those few days, I roamed around the market, looking at the wares and goods, and tried to focus my anxiety into the determination to find a good deal. As if the serpiente merchants wouldn't let me have one in the first place…

Also in the market, I comforted my fellow snakes about Irene's whereabouts. I just said that she was gone for a few days for business in other land. Yet I didn't tell them exactly _where._ I just sort of let them assume wherever they guessed, because if they knew where she really was, we would have a major freak-out on our hands.

And, obviously, that wouldn't be good. And it wouldn't help my stress level.

The days passed…long and hard. Zane and I worried each other's heads off for thinking that something bad had happened. I tried to convince myself to think positive. It didn't work. Darn.

Then, on the fourth day, a sentry came running down the road straight to Zane and me. We stared eagerly at the panting man as he stopped in front of us. We both politely gave him a couple seconds to catch his breath, but then bombarded him with questions.

"Is she here???" I said excitedly.

"Well?!!?!?!?" Zane yelled after the second that had passed when the sentry hadn't answered. Poor guy was still panting too. Too bad we didn't care.

The servant took a deep breath and …

I impatiently screeched just as his mouth was opening, "WHERE THE HECK IS IRENE???"

He, embarrassed at his delay (he should be), bowed his head and said meekly, "She is coming down the road this second, milady." Then he stumbled back to his post, probably never wanting to be screamed at again. He's just lucky I didn't go leopard on him. Then he would have been toast.

Zane and I scrambled down the road, scanning it for our elusive sister. Then…we saw her.

I swear that was practically the happiest day of my life seeing my little sister (who's not too little anymore, by the by) walk down that dirty, old, beat up road, surrounded by her ultra-paranoid guards, with a huge grin on her face. That grin could have been the sun, it was so bright; no joke.

She skipped in front of us, and gave us both a hug as big as her grin. I grinned back, naturally knowing it was good news. Zane, apparently, assumed this too; he was smiling.

"They agreed, didn't they?" I cried joyfully to Irene.

"Yup. They did; only…it was after a little persuasion on my part… And maybe Danica's too." Irene responded a little hesitantly, yet happily.

Zane exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew they would accept!! I knew they wanted peace just as badly as we do! I knew it! Did you know it?? Because I knew it!" Irene and I just giggled at this triumphant display of emotions; they were fairly amusing.

Then Irene broke into our brother's bragging fest, "Okay. You knew it. Got it, peace boy, but first we have to get to the Mistari. The avians set a pretty tight time schedule for us to be there by, so…we have to leave about…now." Zane and I blinked at this statement. Now? But she just got back…

Suddenly, out of the blue, Zane pulled out his full-blown grin and said, "Well, I guess this means they're eager to meet with us. I'll start packing then. I shall see you in…thirty minutes, miladies. Good day!" And with that, he gave a goofy bow and sprinted up to his room to pack.

Irene and I, again, giggled at Zane's antics. Sometimes he could be so…amusing.

Serious now, I asked Irene, "How was it, seriously?"

She grimaced a little and replied, "Oh, well, you know…it wasn't exactly the warmest reception, but the avians aren't warm in the first place so… It was the best I could've hoped for, I guess. Those avians…"

As she trailed off, I questioned her, "Tell me. How do the avians act differently than us? I've never really seen one before, except on the battlefield, which doesn't count much, seeing as everyone's prepared to die and all…"

She cautiously said, "The avians are just more…reserved than us, Sash. They hide their feelings underneath a mask at all times to keep everyone from guessing what they really feel. And they're pretty good at it too; it takes a talented serpiente to actually read what they're actually saying. So, on the outside, they seem cold, but…on the inside they really have feelings, unlike what us serpiente believe."

I frowned as I took all of this in. Hiding feelings? A mask to keep everyone out? What type of society have we been warring with for the past hundreds of years? A façade? A masquerade? How did the avians live their lives every day without showing any _expression_?? Is that even possible?

All these questions must have shown on my face clearly (which shows that I'm definitely not an avian), because Irene sighed and said, "I can't explain it to you. You'll just have to see for yourself when we're at the peace talk. Now, go pack and let me rest a while. I'll see you in a few minutes."

And with that, she dismissed me, and sent me questioning the enemy that I had never known, but was about to find out. I would find out indeed. Yes, I would.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! And P.S. Thanks Sinedra for reviewing; you really made my day with that comment! Probably won't post again so soon since exams so…until next time.


	6. Hopefully

Sasha belongs to moi. Yup. Nothing else. Aw.

About half an hour after Irene had told us the good news, we left for the Mistari.

The Mistari always sort of frightened the serpiente and avians for some odd reason, and yet they continued to use them for peace talks.

I guess they frightened people into peace.

It was all a puzzle to me; I saw nothing wrong or scary about them.

But then again, I was leopard and they were tigers.

Big cats.

Sort of intimidating.

I wonder why I didn't scare anyone around here then…

We rode on horseback to the desert-ish lands of the curiously peaceful Mistari.

Zane, Irene, Charis, I, and a few guards which included my sister's husband Galen and my brother's 'girlfriend' Adelina and her brother Ailbhe.

I never liked her.

Adelina.

So stuck up like she was and all.

I'd commented to Zane about her before, but he just looked at me with raised eyebrows that practically said, "What are you doing questioning my love life??"

So I had long since stopped talking about her to him.

But that didn't stop the frosty glares I gave her every so often.

Ailbhe was a different story.

He was the exact opposite of his sister.

Not letting his emotions rule him like his sister, and, on the plus side, he was nice.

And a little cute, I have to admit.

So, as I was saying before, it was a long ride.

Except I didn't ride.

The moment we left, I shifted into my leopard form and had been running even with the horses since.

I'm always surprised at how calm the horses will just accept a big cat running next to them.

You'd think they bolt or something.

But no, they just glance at me condescendingly (like they're better than me or something) and snort in my face.

Literally, in my face.

So I usually snarl.

A bit.

That usually makes them back up, and my family laugh.

So this journey lasted about five days, since it's a long ways away from home.

I'd never been this far away from the palace before.

Neither has Zane.

Lucky us.

We were antsy.

That's all I can say.

Fidgeting, squirming, jerking, and…yeah, you get the point.

The point is that we were anxious for this to happen.

For this to _hopefully_ work.

Hopefully.

Hopefully, the avians would show up.

Hopefully, we'd actually sit down together.

Hopefully, we'd have no fights.

Hopefully, we'd reach an agreement.

Hopefully, this agreement would result in peace and no more fighting.

Hopefully, both of our people would carry it out.

Hopefully, there'd be no rebellions or revolts.

And, hopefully, we wouldn't get killed in the process.

So you see, we were riding a lot on the hopes for this peace talk. And yet…we could only hope for the best.

Sorry this chapter was so short!!! And it was so late. *sheepish grin* Finals were calling; I couldn't ignore them. But, I'm back up writing, so…get ready? Yeah, get ready.


	7. Mistari!

Yo. Sasha belongs to moi. As usual. Nothing else.

We arrived at the Mistari's palace which was in its old desert-ish place.

As we entered the village of stone huts, we were greeted by several tigers in their shifted forms.

Everyone kept cool expressions on their faces, but I knew the truth and so did the Mistari.

We could smell the fear wafting off of them in waves.

Particularly Adelina, which was surprising.

I laughed at her fear, and just smirked at her; telling her invisibly that I knew she was afraid.

She glared back at me, really annoyed.

Whatever; I cleared my throat at Charis, and she got the message to wave away our intimidating greeters.

They, then, escorted us to their elaborate palace which was very bright, colorful, and just screamed 'MISTARI'.

Yay colors! Now at least we know that they're not expressionless like the avians.

We went into the entrance, sort of in awe of the artwork, and travelled through the longest hallway I have ever seen in my life.

Must have a lot of time on their hands, um, paws to make uber-long hallways. Hm.

Is this what peaceful people do? Make halls?

Anyways, we came to the end of the longest hallway in the world to find ourselves in the throne room which also came with the Disa and Dio, looking majestic as ever.

Their eyes glanced to all of our faces.

First on Charis with familiarity.

Next on Irene with politeness.

Then on Zane, for a little bit longer, with musing.

And finally on me. With curiousity.

I wonder why. No duh.

Charis began the formalities, "My dear Disa and Dio, it is a pleasure to see you again on such good terms. I wondered if I would ever come to this beautiful area again."

The Disa smiled and agreed, "Yes, Charis it has been too long. Please, introduce me to your family."

Charis spoke, "But of course. This here is my eldest son Zane, the Arami. And this is my daughter Irene. And…this is Sasha, my adopted daughter. And these are our guards Adelina and Galen."

The Disa's eyes lingered on me, even after Charis had given my introduction.

She then said a little unsure, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Charis. How exactly did you come to adopt Sasha? Pardon me for being blunt, but I would like to know all of the circumstances going on in my court."

She smiled a little apologetically.

Charis started, "Well, we…"

I then burst in, wanting to speak for myself, "Well, Disa, there's nothing to it. I was found by the former Diente in a deserted forest, abandoned by my dead parents when I was only a few months old. I was then raised as a serpiente, as one of the Cobrianas. And that's pretty much it. Not very complicated."

The Disa raised her eyebrows at my outburst and slightly narrowed her eyes, "I see."

The Dio, however, had more to say.

He spoke for the first time, "Yes, we see, but don't understand. How is it possible to adopt someone from an entirely different species, and accept them into your family when you're entirely against everything another species does. The avians. How do you have such compassion in your times of bloodlust? Why did you not murder her the second Sasha was on your doorstep? Why did you keep a _leopard_ in a house of serpents?"

He said this all in a frustrated yet wondering tone.

I found it slightly offensive that he thought that they would've killed me the second Donovan brought me in; not every serpiente's dying to kill, you know.

Charis responded sharply, echoing my thoughts exactly, "Well, dear Dio, we don't necessarily kill everyone of another species on sight. We do have consciences, and if you don't understand that…"

She was then cut off for the second time today, this time by Disa who said, "Oh, of course not Charis, we understand. But you have to understand that this means wonders for the peace talk. If the Shardaes are as willing to accept as you Cobrianas, then…this peace might just be possible."

We all stared at her then, in reaction to the word 'possible'.

Possible? Heck, yes!

The Disa stared at Charis, as if expecting an answer.

Charis stuttered, "Why, Disa…"

And was cut off for the third time today. Poor Charis.

This time by Zane, Arami himself.

He said smoothly, "What we all mean is…thank you. Thank you for giving us serpiente a chance."

The Disa and Dio both smiled.

The Dio then said, "You can rest in this room until the avians arrive. We will be back when they appear. It has been a pleasure."

And then they both left, in their royal manner.

Wish I could look that serious.

We all sighed in relief. Interrogation was over.

And then everybody collapsed in the back of the room to rest for a while, even Adelina and Galen.

I sat next to Zane, ruffling his hair as I sat down.

He rolled his eyes in that annoying way and said in a mocking manner, "Done being looked at like the freak, sis?"

I grimaced a little and rolled my eyes in return, "Definitely. You would have thought they saw horns on my head or something. That was just…weird. Don't know if they liked me though…"

Zane raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. The Disa sort of looked, oh, I don't know, mistrustful when you came in here. She probably thought you were going to bite her head off anyways, since you're the only one who has a prayer of doing that."

I grinned, "Yup. They better be afraid. I've been known to bite heads off, you know."

The Arami grinned back, "Yeah, I do know, actually. I've actually experienced it too. Not very pleasant much."

"You bet," I responded as I stared into space, noticing that Galen and Irene were talking quietly to themselves as were Adelina and Charis.

The only difference between the two couples was the expressions: Galen and Irene serious and lovestruck, and Adelina and Charis just angry and frustrated.

Zane noticed the same thing and said absently, "She overreacts too much. Adelina."

"Duh," I said back in a tone that apparently irked him, since he turned back to glare at me.

"So," I continued, "are you nervous? You know, meeting the avians in person and all that jazz?"

He yawned, "Hm. I think not. And if I am, I won't let them see it."

I playfully gasped, "What?? Do you mean that you're going to hide your feelings as exactly as they do?? Are you turning avian on me, brother??"

He, once again for the umpteenth time today, rolled his eyes.

I then stiffened, and cocked my head to the side.

He frowned slightly at me, "You know I didn't mean…What's wrong?"

I responded, focused, "They're coming. I can hear it."

I could hear their footsteps, five, coming, and he couldn't because of the fact that I was a totally different species.

With better ears.

Gotta love those ears.

Then they entered. The avians. They were here.

They entered all at once.

Three guards, I could see, and the two Shardaes.

That's what we had reduced them to, two.

We could easy end this all here with just two strokes of my paw.

It would be so easy.

But I had to wait.

For peace.

I wouldn't kill it.

Yet.

Sorry this chapter is late like the last one!!!! I try, I really do! I'll put them up as fast as I can, and if you read this (YES, **YOU**, I'M TALKING TO **YOU**!!!) please review!!!! Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!! I don't want to write for a ghost audience, I mean, come ON, people!!! Tell me anything; I don't care. Preferably good, but I'll take bad too!!! Any predictions, comments, concerns, questions, related stories, or jokes, JUST SAY IT!!!! Please. That's all I ask of you readers….please. PLEASE!!!  hopefully this will be my face when I see the reviews you guys sent in. Hopefully? Come on, you CAN do it! And so we go. (from Pendragon-read it if you don't know what it is) Please. Pretty please?


	8. Sneaky, sneaky

**Okay, you people gotta review. I AM SERIOUS. No joke. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever…sorry. But the show must go on. IT MUST!!! And I shall continue it…darn, I still got Romeo and Juliet in my head. Ugh. (Fyi, I just added another chapter to my other story so…I'm still in the Middle Ages…or something like that.) I dunno. Anyways, this is a looooooooooooooooooong author's note, so I thought I'd say, you know, please review. If you read this, review!! JUST HIT THE BUTTON AND TYPE!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, JUST WRITE!!! Okay, how about I post the best review at the end of the next chapter and ultimately congratulate that person and give them a hypothetical gold star. Huh??? How about them apples!?!?!? Geeze, just REVIEW!!!!! And so we go. - Pendragon. Doesn't belong to moi. Neither does anything in this story except Sasha. Yeah, isn't that depressing? Tell me about it…(how about in the review box?!?!?!?!) *big smile***

Sasha POV (like always)

I saw them enter.

The avians.

Dan, duh, duuuh…play the evil music.

Actually, they didn't look evil, like the beings we were forced to imagine as little children.

They just looked like…normal people.

Okay, okay, normal people with golden hair and eyes and an over-guarded expression.

But still, people.

It sorta surprised me.

And sorta didn't.

So, anyways, I saw them enter.

First I saw the current Tuuli Thea with a strict face and a proud manner.

Hmmm…I didn't really like her.

In fact, I still don't.

Then I saw guards…nothing special except an overprotective one hovering near the next Shardae with a curious expression on his face.

His face wasn't completely a mask; it was more see-through.

I could seeing his caring for the future Shardae.

At least someone has feelings here.

Then…I saw Danica, Danica Shardae.

Well.

Well, well, well.

She was NOT what I expected to put it in short.

I was expecting someone like her mother, someone proud and disdainful and mean and cruel and mean and uncaring and mean and someone I just plain didn't like.

Well…I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Okay, I'm not dead, it's just the expression.

This was a hawk that had dignity, yet humility and caring at the same time.

She was even shy.

Did NOT see that coming.

Yeah, I could tell she was definitely shy, when Zane looked at her.

Hehehehe, she blushed.

That makes me chuckle.

But. It tells me she DOES have feelings.

And she's not heartless, so I know we have a chance with her.

Unlike her wretched mother.

The talk was about to start, the formalities had been made.

Then…the unavoidable question.

Tuuli Thea spoke up, "Dear Disa, do you mind me asking why there is a non-serpiente on the serpiente side of this matter? I do not recall requesting a servant or referee for this meeting."

She said this all the while staring at yours truly, who's still sitting on the floor next to Zane.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her.

She just gave me a disdainful stare back.

Ugh, I really do NOT like this lady.

The Disa responded after watching our little staring contest amusedly for a few seconds, "Nacola, it seems Sasha, as you were referring to, is part of the Cobriana family you are dealing with. So, naturally she is involved too. We had already discussed this matter before you arrived."

Nacola indignantly spat back, cracking her mask of emotionless a little, "But she is not even serpiente! She holds no right to being at this meeting in the first place! I demand that she leave these settings at once! This 'treaty' involves only the parties at war…not others watching!"

I cleared my throat and the angry hawk and everyone else in the room focused on me.

"Excuse me, Nacola, but I am as much a part in this war as you are. Do you want to know how many of your people I have slain with my claws? Do you want to know how many times I have been shot by one of your 'poisoned' arrows? Because I CAN assure you that both of those numbers are very great, and I am serpiente in every aspect except my blood. And I intend to keep it that way."

At the end of my speech, my fingers sharpened into claws to prove my point, to show how involved I was in this mess.

The Disa growled at me and said politely, "That is quite enough Sasha. Thank you for your input. Now, we are all on the same page, let us talk freely now."

Nacola glared at me and I could of sworn she whispered something like 'abmomination' to one of her guards.

Figures.

Then…we started talking…for real now.

I'm sorry to say that I didn't pay as close attention as I should have.

Mainly, I just studied body language the whole time to see if we were really getting anywhere.

I summarized that with the original rulers, no, but with the future rulers, yes.

Didn't know how that would turn out.

Then I tuned in for a few seconds and heard the Disa's words, "…Zane Cobriana, take Danica Shardae as your mate. Danica Shardae, have Zane Cobriana as your Alistair."

And then all in hell broke loose.

To this statement and everyone's fierce denial of its workings, I did the thing that I thought was most appropriate.

I laughed.

In fact, I laughed my head off.

So hard, I was literally rolling on the floor while everybody else was freaking out.

Danica saw me clutching my sides laughing hysterically, and her shocked expression slowly turned into a small smile.

Zane looked down at me (since I had rolled into his feet) and looked at me like I was crazy.

That made me laugh harder.

Then, finally, all the excitement and shouting stopped.

Even me, unfortunately.

And we all went to bed like the good visitors we were.

As if.

Since rooms were limited, I shared a room with Zane since everybody else paired off.

As soon as we entered the brightly colored room, I flopped onto the bed and chuckled into my soft, white pillow.

He, too, collapsed onto the bed, but just started staring at me like he had before.

I turned sideways to meet his stare, "What??"

He raised his eyebrows and said mockly, "What? Oh, I don't know, it's just that my sister is going crazy by laughing at everything. I just don't know what's wrong with her."

I laughed again.

He sat up on his bed and stared at me more, "No really, what ARE you laughing at?"

I grinned and promptly replied, "Oh, just about everything. The solution and all. You know, the freak out and how everyone was taking it. It was pure insanity."

He rolled his eyes, "It was insanity. That solution. How could that be the ONLY choice?? Can't we just make a regular treaty or something?? And besides, even if this 'solution' was going to work, none of those avians would allow it!"

I rolled my eyes right back at him, "Hey, you were the one that said you would sacrifice everything. That includes your singular state."

He just snorted at me.

I continued, "AND, a normal treaty wouldn't work, because its been tried again and again, and it DOESN'T work. So this is pretty much your only option, as if you would consider it."

He turned over to face me, "What makes you think I wouldn't consider it?"

"Well," I said, "You were pretty much making a scene at the option in the first place, so I thought that you were opposed to it. And so you wouldn't try it."

He replied thoughtfully, "I still don't like it, but…I could be willing to give it a try."

I raised both my eyebrows up at him, "Are you serious???"

He smirked at me, "Yeesssssss."

I, still in disbelief, asked him again, "You would really take Danica Shardae as your Naga?? And make her queen of all the serpiente?? And you, you would be her Alistair to the avians?? Would you really do it, Zany?? Because this is definitely NOT a game!"

He just nodded at me and said, "I'm dead serious, Sash."

I stared at the ceiling in shock…

And I continued tonelessly, "You know, the avians will never allow this. I mean, Danica would consider it, but Nacola…no. There is no way in the universe that she would agree to this deal, and she's the one in power."

Zane nodded again, "I know. And that's why I'm going to deal with Danica, not Nacola."

I blinked and turned to face my brother, "What???"

He smiled and said, "You heard me, I'm going to discuss this with the future Tuuli Thea, not the current one. In fact," he said looking at his watch, "I'm going to make a visit to her room right now."

I just stared at him.

And blurted out, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?? YOU COULD GET KILLED??"

This time he grinned at me and looked at me amusedly, "They'll only kill me if I get caught, little sis, and I have no intention of doing that. Now, I must go. Farewell, my beloved sister!"

He then, dramatically, shifted into his cobra form and slithered underneath the door and into the hallway.

I rolled my eyes at his exit and stared at the ceiling again.

Would this solution really work?


	9. Hello? Where's the PEACE?

**Okay. Sniff. No one got the hypothetical gold star. That's too bad. Cause it's MINE now!!! Anyways, you know the drill. Me= don't own anything except Sasha…**

**Sasha POV (why do I even bother saying this?) by the by, does anyone even READ this story?!?!?!? **

It was three in the morning when Zane got back.

I heard the slithering coming down the hall (cat ears, remember?), so I immediately sat up in my bed, just waiting to confront him.

Slither, slither, slither.

Zany, Zany, Zany, you can't hide from me.

Ssssssss…then the sound of shifting.

Grinning, I shifted myself and pounced on the serpiente prince who had just started to creep back into bed.

Thud.

Oops. I accidently knocked him over.

I sat on him, looking down, and I cocked my head.

He gave me a martyred face, and raised his eyebrow.

I shrugged.

Finally, he croaked, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened; just get your gigantous self off of me!"

I grinned at him as only a cat can, and got off him.

Then I shifted back to hear this story of his.

"Well?" I prompted after seeing him gasp for a minute straight, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay," he slightly wheezed, "Hold on."

Another five minutes passed…

"Okay," he finally started, "I'll tell you what happened."

I snickered, "Let the games begin."

He pointedly ignored my comment and commenced, "So. I left my room, this room, to speak with Danica to see if we could get anywhere with this peace talk…"

I piped up, "Oh, on first name basis with _Danica, _are we now?"

He glared a true Cobriana glare at me, "Do you want to hear this story or not??"

I just rolled my eyes and mimed myself zipping my mouth closed.

Those Cobriana eyes can be just a bit creepy at times, if you know what I mean.

He started again, "So I left this room wanting to talk to Danica. Then all I had to do was slip past the guards which was WAY too easy…I mean, are those guards even aware that we're SNAKES? Anyways, I slipped past them and got into her room. And then she saw me and freaked out for the first few minutes or so…..and then we talked. For real. And we were actually getting somewhere, when she accidentally squealed and her guards came rushing in. But then, believe this, she defended me against her guards and let me go. So…then I came back here, and got pounced by leopard. And I'm telling you this story. The end."

He smirked and collapsed onto his bed, dramatically.

I stared into space, trying to process all of this information.

And then I started the interrogation, "So why did she _accidentally _squeal?"

He looked away, "Oh, I don't know. I was only…givingherakissonthecheek."

I turned my gaze, amusedly on him, "What was that?"

He sighed and said slower, "I said, I. Don't. Know. I. Was. Only. Giving her a kiss on the cheek."

I grinned at him and just snickered, "Are you serious??? You kissed an avian, when you KNOW they're opposed to physical contact and feelings and stuff!!!"

"What?" he exclaimed, "It's not a crime! I was only thanking her!"

I only rolled my eyes, sighed, and refused to comment anymore.

"Besides," he continued, "it didn't mean anything."

"Sure."

"No! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, right."

"UGH!! You're so frustrating!"

"That's why I'm your sister."

"Apparently."

Then we both lapsed into silence, both exhausted by the lack of sleep.

"'Night, Zany."

"'Night, cat."

We both woke up at the same time in the morning, eager for some verbal dueling with the birds.

Okay, maybe that was just me, the eager one.

After we were both up and ready to go, Zane turned to me and said, "Think we got chance?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly have no idea. Depends on who's calling the shots around here."

He nodded to that.

And we both walked out, down the hall, to the throne room to meet with those annoying avians.

To find it crowded with our serpiente people we brought and the Mistari.

No avians.

Um. Hello? Isn't this supposed to be a PEACE talk???

"What's up?" I called to the Disa.

She frowned, slightly, and responded, "The avians left last night due to certain events. They are not to return. So…in that revelation, this peace talk is…over," she ended lamely.

I glared at Zane, knowingly exactly what 'certain events' drove them away.

He returned my glare with a puzzled look.

It looks like peace is still farther away than we thought it would be.

Hm.

We might have to change this.


End file.
